At Cloud Cuckooland/MetalBeard was captured/Starting the quest (CTaRAOLD)
This is At Cloud Cuckooland/MetalBeard was captured/Starting the quest goes in Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of LEGO Dimensions. Cloud Cuckooland, Alvin, his brothers and Wyldstyle and their friends dance while the song Everything is Awesome plays in the background MetalBeard: Arr! It be Wyldstyle who jigged the best. a trophy on the floor Alvin: Great job, Lucy. Simon: Bravo! Unikitty: The dance-off was FIXED!!! throat I mean "Well done, Wyldstyle." Wyldstyle: Yes! I mean, y'know, whatever. a portal opens up Wyldstyle: Ngh! Hey, wait, that's mine! Emmet: Whoa! Wyldstyle! Wyldstyle: What, wu- WHOAAAA!!!! MetalBeard: Arr! It be a kraken, I know it! gets sucked in with his treasure chest and the portal closes Theodore: What happened? Emmet: What the? Where'd Metalbeard go?! another portal opens up and Ryan, Crash, Batman, Gandalf and the others come out Gandalf: Agh! Batman: Oh! Batman (The LEGO Movie): Oof! Alvin: Batman?! Contralto: Gandalf?! Wyldstyle: Batman?! Simon: Ryan? Adagio? Aria? Sonata? Ryan F-Freeman: Yes, Simon. Flurry Heart is with me and our friends. Flurry Heart: cooing Batman (The LEGO Movie): Ow! You and your friends landed on my back, man. Batman: I'm Batman! Batman (The LEGO Movie): No, I didn't say... Hey! I'm Batman! Batman: I'm Batman! Batman (The LEGO Movie): I'M Batman! Batman: I'm Batman! Batman (The LEGO Movie): I'm BATMAN! Thomas: Does it really matter who is the real Batman? Both Batmans: I am! Thomas: sighs It's like the Toy Story 2 movie. Sonata Dusk: Emmet! Emmet: Hey-hey-hey, Sonata Dusk! How's it goin'? Sonata Dusk: Great. How's life in Bricksville? Emmet: You mean Bricksburg, then Awesome! Crash Bandicoot: Unikitty! How's my best friend? Unikitty: Doing great. Alvin: How did you and the Dazzlings get here and why there are 2 Bat...mans... Bat... Men.. Bat...Mens? Simon: I have something, Alvin. to Batman This Batman is from the DC Comics world. And our Batman is in this world. Alvin: Ok. Batman (The LEGO Movie) You know, Batman, this Batman is a hero like you. (The LEGO Movie) nods Evil Ryan: Wow! This is awesome, but I suppose you saw a Halfling past this area? shrugs Thomas: around Where's Metalbeard? He should be here. Wyldstyle: Sci-Twi and we saw him getting dragged into a strange vortex. Ryan F-Freeman: I think it's a dimensional rift. Ryan nods and notices black and white butterflies Thomas: What are those, Evil Ryan? Evil Ryan: They're butterflies. Emmet: You think Makuta bring those here, Sunset? shrugs Sunset Shimmer: I don't think it's Makuta, Emmet. But, Princess Ivy. Bumblebee: Yeah. something hard Huh? Cody Fairbrother: What's wrong, Bee? I'll fix it. I think the rift disappeared after it took Metalbeard. Bumblebee: It's nothing serious. I just can't feel my right arm. Jessica Fairbrother: Why would Evil Ryan want to save Frodo and the One Ring, Grandpa? Ryan F-Freeman: Because I think someone wants to use it for their own purposes. Matau T. Monkey: So, Sauron made the One Ring? What about the Kryptonite Flurry gave Robin? Princess Graciella: What the bad guys want with Kryptonite, Matau, to take out Superman. Ryan F-Freeman: Yeah. Why did I drink the love potion, Graciella? Flashback Ryan F-Freeman: I used to love you, Meg. But those days are way over. Bad Sofia is my one and only true love now. Meg Griffin: Ryan.. I have to help you remember who your love is. ends Meg Griffin: You having a flashback, Ryan. Why you say that Bad Sofia is your love? Ryan F-Freeman: I wasn't saying that literally. Twilight Sparkle: at the others Bumblebee, how come you're the only one with that silver stuff on you? Ryan F-Freeman: I think we should go on a quest to find this rift. Unikitty: A quest!? Let me go pack some rainbow colored LEGO bricks. Emmet: And I'll get my wrench. and Unikitty goes to fetch some stuff Crash Bandicoot: Where did those butterflies come from? Category:Ryantransformer Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Transformersprimfan